Power converters are typically used to power and/or recharge the batteries of portable electronic devices including notebook computers, PDA's, MP3 players, digital cameras, and wireless phones just to name a few. Some of the portable electronic devices are configured to require a significant amount of power, with some notebook computers now consuming up to 140 watts.
At the same time, portable electronic device users are demanding that these power converters be smaller and smaller. The miniaturization of these power supplies is constrained by the amount of heat generated during the power conversion, such as in a DC/DC converter, AC/DC converter, DC/AC converter, and an AC/AC converter. Improved efficiency of the power conversion is one way to reduce the heat generated by the power converter. More efficient heat transfer devices are also being designed to better sink generated heat and release it to the ambient. Heat fans and cooling fins are just some types of cooling designs to keep the power converter operating within safe limits, such as established by numerous safety agencies including UL Laboratories.